The Doctor Dances
Décimo episódio da primeira temporada da série nova de Doctor Who e segunda parte da história em duas partes iniciada no episódio anterior, The Doctor Dances marca o início das viagens de Jack Harkness na A TARDIS. Os roteiros dos dois episódios renderam ao autor Steven Moffat o Prêmio Hugo de ficção científica/fantasia. Sinopse Uma praga está se espalhando durante a guerra em Londres, e seu exército zumbi está em marcha. O Nono Doctor e Rose formam uma aliança com o trapaceiro intergalático Capitão Jack Harkness, mas se encontram presos no hospital abandonado. Eles seguem em direção ao local da queda da suposta sucata espacial de Jack e descobrem o marco zero da misteriosa praga. Enredo A ser adicionado Elenco * Doctor Who - Christopher Eccleston * Rose Tyler - Billie Piper * A Criança — Albert Valentine * Nancy - Florence Hoath * Jack - John Barrowman * Timothy Lloyd - Luke Perry * Sr. Lloyd - Damian Samuels * Sra. Lloyd - Cheryl Fergison * Jim — Joseph Tremain * Ernie — Jordan Murphy * Algy — Robert Hands * Jenkins - Martin Hodgson * Dr. Constantine - Richard Wilson * Srta. Harcourt - Vilma Hollingbery * Voz da Empty Child — Noah Johnson * Voz de Computador — Dian Perry Referências Tecnologia *Jack usa uma arma sônica das fábricas de armas de Villengard, e descobre que o Doctor providenciou a destruição do lugar e sua substituição por uma plantação de bananas. *Ajustando 2428-D na chave de fenda sônica a permite religar arame farpado. *A bomba alemã de que Jack senta em cima enquanto sua espaçonave usa um raio trator para impedi-la de explodir tem as palavras "Schlechter Wolf" estampada do lado (o que significa "bad wolf" em alemão). O Doctor *O Doctor diz que gosta de bananas. Notas *Esta é a segunda vez em que um gancho narrativo do episódio anterior foi resolvido antes da sequência de créditos inicial (a primeira foi em TV:''World War Three''). *Não é comum o título de um episódio de Doctor Who conter um verbo. Steven Moffat parece gostar de títulos com verbos, tendo contribuído com TV: The Pandorica Opens, A Good Man Goes to War e Let's Kill Hitler. Blink poderia ser incluído, mas em inglês a palavra pode ser tanto um verbo quanto um substantivo. *A prática de usar o nome do personagem principal do programa no título acontece depois também em TV: The Doctor's Daughter, The Next Doctor, Vincent and the Doctor, The Doctor's Wife,''The Time of the Doctor'', The Day of the Doctor e The Night of the Doctor. O Doctor também já foi mencionado em títulos por outros nomes, como em Smith and Jones, Last of the Time Lords, e A Good Man Goes to War (embora nesses dois últimos se discuta se não são referências, respectivamente, ao Mestre e a Rory). The Doctor Dances foi a primeira vez em que isto ocorreu na série nova pela BBC Wales. *A palavra "dançar" neste episódio frequentemente é usada como metáfora para sexo. O escritor Steven Moffat usa a insinuação novamente em TV: The Girl in the Fireplace, no qual é sugerido que o Décimo Doctor possa ter tido alguma forma de affair ''romântico com a Madame de Pompadour. Num contexto mais inocente, este episódio apresenta uma das poucas cenas em que o Doctor aparenta dançar dança de salão. O único que fez isso na série clássica foi o Sétimo Doctor, que dança com Ray. *De acordo com Steven Moffat, arma sônica usada por Jack para abrir a porta é destinada a ser mantida na A TARDIS para que River Song a encontre, para que ela possa usá-la em [[Forest of the Dead.|''Forest of the Dead.]] Continuidade *Em TV: The Poison Sky, o Décimo Doctor pergunta, enquanto vestindo uma máscara de gás, "Are you my mummy?" *O Décimo Primeiro Doctor mais tarde visita a Blitz de Londres durante 1941 (Victory of the Daleks). *River Song posteriormente zomba do Décimo Primeiro Doctor por brandir sua chave de fenda sônica durante um tiroteio, e pede a ele para ir "construir um armário" (Day of the Moon ), uma referência à provocação de Jack de que o Doctor poderia pregar algumas prateleiras. O War Doctor pergunta ao Décimo e ao Décimo Primeiro Doctor se eles vão "criar um armário ao redor deles" quando cercados pelos soldados da Rainha Elizabeth I (TV: The Day of the Doctor). *De acordo com Yvonne, colega de polícia de Gwen Cooper, uma pesquisa detalhada nos registros do Reino Unido revelaram que Capitão Jack Harkness não se apresentou para o serviço em 21 de janeiro de 1941, o que data esta história como a noite de 20 de janeiro de 1941 (TV: Everything Changes) *A frase do Doctor "Todo mundo vive, Rose, pelo menos desta vez, todo mundo vive!" pode ser uma referência ao fato de que, geralmente, pelo menos uma pessoa morre toda vez que está envolvido em uma aventura. Este tema é ecoado também em TV: Forest of the Dead. Também é irônico que muito mais pessoas morreram durante a Blitz de Londres que em qualquer outra época da história da cidade. Esta declaração também se contrapõe ao comentário anterior, "Todo mundo morre", em TV: The End of the World. *Rose diz a Jack "Quando eu o encontrei ele explodiu meu trabalho; assim é praticamente como ele se comunica", se referindo aos eventos de TV: Rose, quando o Doctor a pede para correr e então explode a loja em que ela trabalha. *Ao se referir a feriados, Jack Harkness diz ao Doctor "Você precisa definir seu alarme para o Dia do Vulcão". Isto é referido em TV: The Fires of Pompeii. *O som do alarme da ambulância é o mesmo som ouvido em TV: Dalek, quando o Doctor sela o Vault. de:The Doctor Dances es:The Doctor Dances en:The Doctor Dances (TV story) fr:The Doctor Dances ro:The Doctor Dances ru:Доктор танцует it:The Doctor Dances (TV) Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da Série Nova Categoria:Episódios da 1ª Temporada (SN)